


Boy Problems

by gayships



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Anyways, Cissexism, Coming Out, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, alluras a Good Mom(tm), bc why not, bye, i guess?, not full on nsfw just some fondling theres Boobs and mentions of handjobs lmao, oh also pidge uses she/they pronouns bc that how i think of her in my head so u get mindfuckery, when he talks abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayships/pseuds/gayships
Summary: Everyone in the castle finds out that Keith is trans.Except for Lance.Who Keith is dating.Shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i love trans keith do i need to tag this for stuff?? periods lmao theres like a blood ment im not like being super gross just. if ur squicky on periods maybe watch out?

Keith hadn’t been expecting it. Between battles, planning, arguing, and everything else that came with a Paladin of Voltron, Keith had just- forgot. That he wasn’t taking his shots. That- _this-_ would come back. 

 

But here he is, sitting on a toilet with his red boxers stained an even darker shade. _Gross._ Keith hasn’t had this since he was fourteen. He’s a little shocked that it could even come back at this point- he’d thought, with nearly four years on testosterone, that his uterus was a dried up shell of what it had once been.

 

_Apparently not,_ he thinks as he frantically shoves toilet paper into his boxers, which makes him feel like an eleven year old, but what else is he supposed to do? 

 

Do they have pads in space? Does Allura even _get_ periods? Pidge probably does, but he can’t even _imagine_ how awkward it would be to ask her. So, Allura. Alteans are advanced mammals, right? Allura’s got boobs- that probably equals period, right? 

 

Keith finds himself in front of the door to Allura’s quarters- a room he has never been in. Lance had dragged him here, once, when he was giving Allura flowers and wanted ‘backup’, or something along those lines. Keith mostly came to watch Allura kick Lance out- which she did, though she kept the flowers. Cringing, he knocks, and immediately regrets it- what was he thinking? Allura’s going to think he’s a girl now. Treat him like she treated Pidge. _Fuck,_ no one had called him a girl in _so long,_ he didn’t want to handle it. Couldn’t-

 

The door slides open.

 

He’s greeted with a shockingly casual version of Allura. She doesn’t have her golden headband on, and her hairs tied up in a bun. Is that Shiro’s shirt she’s wearing? And she’s wearing black sweatpants. She looks frighteningly _human._

 

“Yes, Keith?” she asks, looking him up and down. He’s unexpected, obviously. 

 

“Uh- can I come in?” he asks, frowning. Allura frowns at him, but steps aside. Keith wanders into her room.

 

It’s a bit bigger than the Paladin’s rooms, but not by much. She’s got a full size bed with the normal drab bedsheets, a desk with various things scattered on it, and a frankly _giant_ wardrobe squeezed against the wall. Her walls are pink, he realizes vaguely. Something in him finds that hilarious. 

 

He turns to an unimpressed looking Allura. 

 

“Did Lance send you? For the last time-“ she starts, looking tired. Keith interjects. 

 

“No- uh,” _get it over with, dammit._ “Allura, you know how… with humans, the women have breasts and uh-“ Keith coughs. He does not want to say the vagina in front of Allura. “And.. you know. And men don’t have breasts and they have… pe-“ Keith cringes, starting to say the word, but Allura saves him. 

 

“ Yes Keith. I understand human concepts of gender. Where is this going?” She asks, looking suspicious. Keith feels himself turning red. 

 

“So. That’s. Not always true. Sometimes it’s- I mean, I guess it’s not exactly _wrong_ persay, just, wrong by societies definition? I don’t know, I was never very good about this. But uh, sometimes girls don’t have breasts and have- penises- and boys have breasts and- yeah. Usually those kind of- people try to look like the opposite- like a boy with breasts tries to look like he doesn’t-“ Keith says. Allura looks confused. Keith swallows. 

 

“Look, Allura- uh, have you seen Hunk, Lance, or Shiro without shirts or- pants?” Keith’s voice squeaks, and _god,_ he’s so embarassed by this conversation. He wants to die. Shockingly, Allura turns a shade of red. 

 

“Yes- ahem, I have- I may have run into them without- uhm, clothing. Shiro-“ she starts, and _ew, no._

 

“Okay, okay. I don’t need to know anything else. Look, Allura. I’m not- like them. My bodies different. I- I’m sort of like Pidge. You too, I think? I’m not sure about Altean stuff. But I have- breasts. And stuff. Which- I’m still a boy. I’m not pretending to be a boy, like Pidge was. I _am_ a boy, just- with breasts.” Keith says, cringing. How do you explain being transgender to an alien? Badly, apparently. 

 

“Oh, like _Plokays?_ “ Allura asks, suddenly looking like she understand. Keith sure doesn’t. Is that the Altean word for Trans? “Well, thank you for telling me Keith. Is there a reason you felt the need-“ Allura says, and Keith remembers that he hasn’t even asks for what he needed, yet. 

 

“ Yeah- uh. Do Altean women- do they bleed? Naturally? Like- Pidge probably had to ask you for something for it.” Keith says, awkward. Allura’s face suddenly lights up, and Keith feels relief flood him. 

 

“Oh, yes! Pidge called it a period. We have them- much less often than you, poor souls. Pidge actually concocted a pill for herself, based on the one that I take. I could get some of those for you, or, we do have reserves of toiletries-“ Allura goes on, and Keith is so goddamn _relieved_ that this was worth it. 

 

“Just get me the toiletries, thanks.”

 

_________________

 

Keith was usually fairly normal when it came to sleeping schedules. During those months in the desert alone, the monotony of going to bed at eleven, waking up at seven, rinse, repeat- It had kept him sane, somehow. Made him feel normal. 

 

Once in a while, though, Keith becomes a night owl.

 

Which led to this situation. Keith is sitting on the floor of kitchen, sorting through the bag of Altean Pretzel-Chips, as Lance had dubbed them, and basically eating his way through the kitchen. All whilst in his underwear. 

It’s hot in the castle, okay? Plus, nobodies ever awake at this time except Pidge, who has to be coerced into eating half the time. So Keith’s safe-

 

_Or not,_ he thinks as the door slides open. A very tired looking Hunk steps through, body draped in a large blanket. He makes into halfway towards the pantry before he notices the crouched figure on the ground. 

 

And promptly _screams._

 

Keith narrowly avoids getting kicked in the head, and he scambles away, clutching his pretzel chips to his chest. 

 

“ _Keith!_ What the hell, dude! I thought you were like, a floor-goblin or something!” Hunk wheezed, hand still over his heart. Keith realizes suddenly that he’s sitting in here in his _binder_ \- his very obvious binder. He suddenly wishes he had opted for tank-top size when he bought it. But no, he had to go for the pseudo bra. _Great._

 

He curled in on himself, trying to hide the definitive cut of his shirt with the frankly _giant_ bag as Hunk moves to paw around in the fridge. Hunk looks at him inquistively as he takes a sip from the Altean-Juice boxes that tasted exactly like Coca-Cola, although Allura and Coran had laughed themselves to death since apparently it was a drink for Altean toddlers. 

  
“So, are you having a mental breakdown or something..?” Hunk asks, looking over Keith’s form. Keith huffs.

 

“No- I was. Just hungry.” he says, voice low. He shoves a pretzel into his mouth, as if that proves that he’s fine. 

 

“Oh, okay. Lance sometimes does weird shit in the middle of the night whenever he’s going through a particularly harsh rejection or something, so. Just asking.” Hunk says, obviously trying to placate the angry pile on the ground. He pulls out a hunk of cheese and grapes from the fridge. Keith watches him as he munches on his food, like a sketical animal. 

 

“Hey, uh- don’t mean to pry, but I can’t help but notice- that a binder?” Hunk asks, and Keith cringes. So he noticed, and he just _had_ to be aware enough to know what it was. Keith clears his throat. 

 

“Uh. Yeah. Don’t tell anyone?” Keith says weakly, refusing to look at any part of Hunk right now. He hates this. He never liked coming out- he hadn’t really had to do it in years. 

 

“ ‘Course, dude. I’m not a dick. Sorry I kinda just walked in on your midnight snack thing- hey, tell me if that thing starts to fall apart, okay? I can sew, kind of. Half of my Earth clothes have gone to shit, but I can’t bring myself to give them up.” Hunk says, collecting his own snack and heading for the door. Keith feels a bit frozen in shock, to be honest. Did Hunk just offer to fix his _binder_ if it fell apart. God, this was embarrassing. 

 

“Yeah. Will do.” Keith says, feeling immeasurably stupid as the door slides open. Just before Hunk walks all the way through, Keith clears his throat. “And uh, Hunk? Thanks.” 

 

________________________

 

The sound of an angry Pidge has become a familiar one around the castle. Keith hears her invading Lance’s room next to his just as he steps out of the shower. 

 

“Where the _fuck_ is it, McClain!” she screeches, followed by the noise of something falling. Keith vaguely wonders if it’s Lance. 

 

“I don’t know man, I swear I didn’t take it! Why would I need your stupid robots battery drive, anyway!” Lance says, sounding offended. Keith laughs at the thought of Lance, mid-beauty routine, interrupted by an angry flurry. He starts pulling on his boxers, listening intently to the conversation as he turns on the tap to brush his teeth. 

 

“It’s gotta be _somewhere!_ And it’s not where I put it, so someone must have taken it! McClain, I will fuck up your shit. If your trying to prank me, fuck you, nobody messes with Rover!” Pidge yells, and Keith hears the sounds of Pidge pawing through Lance’s drawers. 

 

“Don’t be such a pottymouth, jeez.” Keith hears, quieter. There’s a brief silence. 

 

Then a slam. 

 

“ _Ow!_ Pidge, don’t touch the goods! Oh my god, I’m dying. I think I’m actually dying.” Keith hears, and he rolls his eyes, shoving a toothbrush into his mouth and making his way to his room, where he’d left the rest of his clothes. He’s standing nearly naked in his bedroom, toothbrush in hand, reaching for his clothes-

 

The door slides open. _Fuck,_ Pidge knows how to open them without the private codes. 

 

“Where the shi- _OH MY GOD YOUR NAKED.”_ Pidge says, voice rising in pitch. Keith’s hands fly to his chest, Pidge’s fly to her eyes. 

 

“Oh my god _get out!_ ” Keith screams, feeling like a teenager who was caught naked by a little sibling- which. Is basically what’s happened. Except _so much worse._ He expects Pidge to leave, but _no_ she doesn’t, just walks further in so the door slides shut. 

 

“Where’s my battery drive? I need it. Did you take it? Put on a shirt.” Pidge says, facing away from Keith and opening her eyes, immediately beginning to paw through Keith’s stuff. Keith turns red, but pulls on his binder- a practiced art, in his opinion, seeing as he can do it in under ten seconds with minimal struggle. He tugs a shirt on over it before crossing his arms defensively. 

 

“You’re supposed to get embarrased and leave after catching someone naked.” Keith says, grumpy. Pidge just keeps touching his stuff. He doesn’t really care- it’s just his clothing drawer. Nothing particularly damning. 

 

“You weren’t even that naked. I though you didn’t have underwear on. Though, that was a bit of suprise. Your not pulling a me though, right? Your still a boy?” Pidge says, sighing as she realizes that her search is futile. Keith frowns while tugging on sweatpants. 

 

“Yeah- do I _sound_ like a girl? I don’t really look like a cis girl anymore, do I?” Keith asks suddenly insecure. He’d thought testosterone had changed his appearance completely enough that he would never get misgendered again. Pidge glanced at him, shrugging as they headed for the door. 

 

“Nah, just don’t wanna assume shit. Sorry, Keith. Tell me if you see my battery.”

 

She leaves Keith breathless in his room, shocked to the core as his door slides closed. 

 

“ _Shiro!”_ he hears- and yeah, Pidge is still on a rampage. 

 

_________________

 

Keith comes to the realization one day, while he’s walking out of his Lion post battle. It had been very successful, for once, and everyone looks ectastic. They’re all grinning, smiling at eachother, high-fiving- even the usually serious Shiro. 

 

And Keith realizes that everyone’s knows he’s trans but Lance. Shiro had known- had met him so early in his transition that Keith had to tell him to stop calling him a girl. _That_ had been miserable. Shiro still apologized for it on occasion to this day. It was annoying, but Shiro was Shiro. 

 

Coran had found out he was trans a few weeks ago- he had to go on a supply run by himself, and Allura had asked him if it was okay, since she had to ask for more period stuff. Keith had said yes- one of the best decisions he’d made. Coran had somehow found him _binders,_ or at least, a compression bra that was thick and flattening enough to function as a binder. 

 

Keith had nearly gotten _visibly excited-_ amazing. And Keith- he hadn’t felt different at all. No one treated him differently. Nobody was talking behind his back. They didn’t stare at his chest for too long, or question him on his birth name. Not even a mention of the word trans was made. 

 

Keith was happy. 

 

___________________________________

 

Keith forgets that Lance doesn’t know. He kind of assumes he figured it out, since everyone else knew- someone had to have slipped. Hunk might have made a joke about making Keith chocolate for his period, or Pidge making a dildo joke. It had to have happened.

 

And- well. When he and Lance started dating, or whatever this was, he had forgotten that there was anything to tell. And- even if no one had told Lance directly, he must have figured it out some other way. How Keith never got a boner during their make out sections, how he got sick for a month- god, Lance had been in his bathroom while Keith was on his period. Keith wasn’t the most covert person in the world- the bloody tampons were thrown pretty haphazardly into his trash. 

 

Lance didn’t comment on it, though, which was a bit shocking- Keith expected him to be immeasurably offended that he was the last one to find out, that Keith had told everyone but him. He stuck his hand down Lance’s pants often enough- he kind of expected him to return the favor. Maybe Lance was just a pillow princess, or something. 

 

Which leads Keith to the decision he makes without another thought, whilst straddling Lance on the Blue Paladins bed- Lance had nabbed extra blankets somewhere, so his was more comfortable for extensive makeout sessions. Keith’s kind of winded, to be honest- his binder felt particularly tight today, and he’d bruised his ribs a little bit during a battle last week. 

 

So, without another thought, Keith pulls of his shirt and binder in one- another technique he’s proud of perfecting. He’s quick about it, and doesn’t even think to feel insecure- Lance is very adamant about his interest in anything with boobs. Keith’s don’t even look that awkward on his body, like some guys with testosterone do. Keith doesn’t really care about them, the thought of having them off so far off in his future that’s he learned to accept them. 

 

Keith goes to lean back in and kiss Lance, but he suddenly realizes that his boyfriends frozen- staring directly at his chest. Keith scratches between them, frowning. They’re not particularly shocking, or anything. He’s on the small size of a b-cup, if he remembers correctly. He hasn’t worn a bra in awhile. Lance’s mouth closes, opens, closes again. Keith vaguely wonders if he’s turned on. 

 

The next thing out of Lance’s mouth shake’s him to his core. 

 

“ _Uh-_ Boobs?” Lance says, voice cracking. Keith sits back up, placing his hands on Lance’s hips. “You- boy?” Lance says, unhelpfully. 

 

It clicks. 

 

Lance doesn’t know. He hadn’t even _thought- oh god._ And Keith had just whipped his shirt off. This is worse than when Pidge found out. This is worse than _anything._

 

“You didn’t-?”Keith says, voice small. He’d been so _sure._ He’d- Lance wasn’t stupid. He was more perceptive than he looked. And- Lance knew _everything_ about Keith. How could he just- not have known? Keith reaches for his binder, suddenly realizing that he has to _leave,_ now. 

 

Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist before Keith can grab anything. 

 

“Don’t _leave._ Jeez.” Lance says, frowning as he smooths his hands down Keith’s sides- bared to him for the firs time. Keith frowns, hyperware of the fact that he’s too curvy for a guy. That his hips have to much fat on them, he’s not lean enough, despite how much he trains. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Keith says plainly, looking at Lance without emotion. Lance makes an affronted noise. “How did you not- everybody-“ Keith says, feeling a rant coming on. Lance seems to be on to other things. He gasps. 

 

“ _That’s_ why you don’t get boners! Oh my god, I thought I just really fucking sucked. Wow. Okay. Oh, I haven’t been touching you back because- oh my god this explains _so much,_ quiznak. Dude, you should have told me. We could have been doing _so much_ stuff. Ugh, so many awkward handjobs.” Lance says, and suddenly hands are trailing up. Keith doesn’t object when Lance runs his hands over his chest gently. 

 

“I didn’t think they were awkward.” Keith mumbles. And then he swoops down and kisses Lance, hard. Lance gasps a little into his mouth, and Keith grins against his mouth. He slides his tongue in a bit before pulling away, grinning as he slides a hand under Lance’s shirt. Lance looks up at him looking frazzled, mouth open. Keith smiles at him fondly. 

 

“I’m in love with you.” Lance says, and everything just _stops._ Keith stares at Lance, who looks shocked at his own statement. Keith pulls his hand away, feeling like a fish out of water, all of the sudden. 

 

“Um-“ Keith starts, feeling himself start to blush. No one’s ever said that to him before- he doesn’t know how to react. Should probably say it back. Does he love Lance back? What is love? Fuck, Lance is starting to get his insecure face. 

 

“Uh- Sorry. I just- your really brave and I just, think your really amazing and I kind of want to see you every day for the rest of my life? God, that sounds so cheesy, but uh- I know we bicker and stuff, but I just, really like being with you all the time? Like, even when we’re arguing, I’m always having fun. I can’t really say that with anyone else? You always know what I’m thinking, and I really want to know everything about you. I mean, I was kinda insecure about the sex thing, but it turns out there was no reason for that- and uh. I just.” Lance says, and Keith is staring at him. He probably looks creepy, but Keith is _reverent._

 

_“_ I love you too?” Keith says, and it sounds like a question. Lance stares at him, and Keith sighs. “I love you.” he says, looking at his own hands. 

 

And then Lance starts laughing. Keith is confused at first, but slowly, he starts to giggle. His body shakes as he begins to uncontrallably laugh. He pulls Keith forward, and they’re both just _laughing._ They’re both practically crying, just holding eachother and absolutely shaking. Finally, Keith presses his lips against Lance’s, mumbling it against his lips one more time. 

 

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi. my tumblrs marmorians i have literally like 3 friends hmu and ask me questions on there!!! I WILL LOVE U (especially if ur a writer 2 we can be Writer Friends i dont have any of those) 
> 
> also im cis so pls tell me if im being a Cis(tm) (tho im mostly aware of trans issues/ genders a social construct lmao i might have slipped up tho Who Knows) 
> 
> keiths such,, a good Boy,, ,, also i kind of just included the curvy part bc i like curvy/pudgy keith lmao
> 
> pls comment i will marry u


End file.
